Love So Sweet
by Isafuyu
Summary: "HUWAAAAA! Evil magnae menangis, bencana, ini bencana!" Donghae dan Eunhyuk berteriak histeris. Nah, lho? kok bisa? Penasaran lets check it out! MINKYU's fanfiction, RnR, if don't like please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Publish di FB

**03 September 2011 jam 13:31**

* * *

><p><strong>Love so Sweet © 0609prince<strong>

**a MINKYU****一****Chang Min x Kyu Hyun****一'****s fanfiction**

**Don't like? GO AWAY from ma FF! Now!**

* * *

><p>"YAK! CHO KYUHYUN! CEPAT KESINI DAN LIHAT INI!"<p>

"Shiro, aku mengantuk, Chullie hyung. Jangan berteriak, kau menggangguku~"

"Ck, terserah padamu 'lah. Hanya saja, kau akan menyesal jika tidak melihat keadaan Changmin sekarang, Magnae bodoh!"

"Apa maksud, Hyung? C-Changmin... CHANGMIN KENAPA! DIA KENAPA!"

* * *

><p><strong>a MINKYU's fanfiction<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kenapa kau mematikan ponselmu, eoh?"<p>

"Mianhae, tadi aku sedang berada dipesawat. Kau tahu sendiri kalau ponsel harus dimatikan,"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau terluka, HAH!"

"Err, itu..."

"ITU APA!"

"Yak, Baby! Pelankan sedikit suaramu,"

"Itu, apa?"

"Alasan kenapa aku tidak memberitahumu adalah karena aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir, Baby-ah. Aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan karena terus mengkhawatirkan kondisiku dan membuat penyakitmu kambuh,"

* * *

><p><strong>a MINKYU's fanfiction<strong>

* * *

><p>PLAK<p>

"A-aku mengkhawatirkanmu a-asal kau tau saja dan k-kau... Uh, aku sudah mengatakan p-padamu... Hiks,"

"Baby-ah,"

"U-untuk berhati-hati, hiks... Dan kau... U-uh,"

"Baby-ah,"

* * *

><p><strong>a MINKYU's fanfiction<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aku bisa memakainya sendiri, Kyu. Lepaskan tanganmu,"<p>

"Ani, biar aku saja!"

"Y-yah!"

* * *

><p><strong>a MINKYU's fanfiction<strong>

* * *

><p>"Minnie, ayo buka mulutmu. Aaaa~"<p>

"Tapi一"

"Buka. Mulutmu."

"Haaah, balas dendam rupanya. Aaaa~"

* * *

><p><strong>a MINKYU's fanfiction<strong>

* * *

><p>CUP<p>

"Selamat tidur, Minnie."

"Selamat tidur, Nae baby Kyu."

* * *

><p><strong>a MINKYU's fanfiction<strong>

* * *

><p>Sejujurnya, aku bngung ini nih prolog atau teaser? atau bkan kedua-duanya? Orz Karena ini sbnarnya cma oneshoot doang, author lagi iseng, makanya jd kaya gini#plaaak. Yah, bsa dibilang skalian ngetes bnyak atau ngga, MinKyu shipper disini~<p>

Adakah yg tertarik dngan cerita ini?

Dan, ma'af klau sblumnya ada yg ngira ini Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Sayang sekali, krna aku udah trlalu cinta sama MinKyu, Changmin Kyuhyun#gringrin

.

.

**A**lwasy **K**eep **T**he **F**aith!

Sign,

**0609prince**


	2. Chapter 2

Selasa, 12 Juli 2011.

_Dorm_ Super Junior.

Saat ini di _dorm_ suasana terlihat lenggang, benar-benar terbalik jika mengingat anggota dari _boyband_ terkenal tersebut. Oh, kemanakah mereka? Coba kita intip ke ruang tamu. Hm, terlihat Heechul yang duduk dilantai dan sibuk dengan laptopnya, Ryeowook yang sedang menonton televisi dan Kyuhyun yang tengah berbaring disofa panjang一mencoba untuk tidur sepertinya.

Kim Heechul atau lebih disapa akrab Heechul, Chullie atau pun Heenim tengah sibuk dengan laptop dihadapannya. Ia sedang bertukar _e-mail_ dengan Hangeng sambil _browsing_ internet. Tak sengaja ia melihat satu artikel yang menduduki peringkat pertama disalah satu _website_ terkenal Korea. Penasaran, ia pun membuka halaman itu. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk halaman itu terbuka, segera saja ia melihat isi artikel. Tubuhnya kaku, matanya terbelalak dan bibirnya terbuka sedikit. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, coba lihat ini," serunya. Tapi sama sekali tak dianggap oleh Kyuhyun dan sukses membuat persimpangan urat-urat dikepala seorang Kim Heechul.

"YAK! CHO KYUHYUN! CEPAT KESINI DAN LIHAT INI!" teriak Heechul keras. Kyuhyun mengerang dan menutup telinganya menggunakan bantal sofa.

"Shiro, aku mengantuk, Chullie hyung. Jangan berteriak, kau menggangguku~" Heechul mendecih mendengarnya, dari pada kesal lebih baik dia berkirim pesan dengan namjachingu-nya. Huh, mengesalkan.

"Ck, terserah padamu 'lah. Hanya saja, kau akan menyesal jika tidak melihat keadaan Changmin sekarang, Magnae bodoh."

BRUK

Kyuhyun terjatuh dari atas sofa begitu mendengar 'keadaan' dan 'Changmin' ada didalam satu kalimat, perasaanya menjadi tidak enak. "Apa maksud, Hyung? C-Changmin… CHANGMIN KENAPA! DIA KENAPA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love so Sweet © 0609prince as 06mousy**

**a MINKYU****一****Chang Min x Kyu Hyun****一'****s fanfiction**

**Don't like? GO AWAY from ma note! Now!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Genre : **Romance** and **fluff** (fail).

Rated : **T**

Warn : Timeline yang kacau karena Author terlalu malas cari data#plaaak

**.**

"…" speak.

'…' mind.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**Membaca dapat menyebabkan kebosanan, serangan ngantuk, terpengaruh virus dan gangguan pada syaraf otak dan janin *?***

**Sekian dan terima kasih.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ck, terserah padamu 'lah. Hanya saja, kau akan menyesal jika tidak melihat keadaan Changmin sekarang, Magnae bodoh."

BRUK

Kyuhyun terjatuh dari atas sofa begitu mendengar 'keadaan' dan 'Changmin' ada didalam satu kalimat, perasaanya menjadi tidak enak. "Apa maksud, Hyung? C-Changmin… CHANGMIN KENAPA! DIA KENAPA!"

Heechul memutar matanya bosan, "Makanya kubilang kesini, Bodoh!"

Kyuhyun merengut mendengar perkataan Heechul yang kasar dan berjalan kearah Heechul. Heechul segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun begitu _evil_ magnae itu mendekat pada dirinya. Segera saja ia menyodorkan laptopnya kehadapan Kyuhyun.

"Pelan-pelan kenapa sih, Hyung? Sakit tahu," protes Kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas oleh Heechul dengan menyodorkan laptop kearahnya. Sama halnya dengan reaksi Heechul diawal tadi一tubuhnya kaku, matanya terbelalak, bibirnya terbuka sedikit一hanya saja bedanya bibir merah itu bergetar dan ditambah dengan guratan-guratan kecemasan yang terukir jelas dimuka pucat Kyuhyun yang sekarang terlihat lebih pucat dari sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun segera merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil ponselnya, lalu menekan tombol 1 dan men-_dial_-nya一menelpon Changmin. Ia mengerang kesal ketika yang ia dapati bukanlah suara khas Changmin, tetapi melainkan suara operator. Kyuhyun segera menelpon nomor Changmin lagi, lagi dan lagi. Dan sama halnya seperti tadi, hanya suara operator telepon yang terdengar dari seberang sana. Ia membanting tubuhnya kesofa dan mengacak-acak helaian rambut cokelatnya.

"Arrrgghhh, kenapa aku tidak bisa menghubunginya!" geram Kyuhyun kesal sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Mungkin sekarang dia sedang berada di pesawat, yah, kau tahu sendirilah. Jadi berhenti menhentak-hentakkan kakimu, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi menonton siaran ulang konser kita nih." Ujar Donghae, ia sedikit risih melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendengus mendengar perkataan Donghae yang terdengar cukup masuk akal. Mungkin memang benar kalau Changmin sekarang sedang berada di dalam pesawat.

Ngomong-ngomong, apa isi artikel itu?

_[NEWS] TVXQ's Changmin is nursing his injured wrist_

_12 Juli 2011, Changmin terlihat di Bandara Gimpo Internasional dalam rangka menghadiri 2TV KBS "K-pop Music Festival-Bank" yang akan diadakan pada tanggal 13 Juli 2011 bertempat di Tokyo Dome, Jepang. Satu hal yang mengejutkan karena Changmin terlihat mengenakan gips disekitar pergelangan tangan kanannya. Hal itu sukses membangkitkan kekhawatiran para fans yang berada disana, terlebih lagi dengan tindakan Changmin yang terkesan ingin menyembunyikan cederanya agar para fans tidak merasa khawatir sambil menebarkan senyum manis andalannya__一__tetapi sepertinya itu tidak berhasil, karena hampir semua fans-nya disana malah bertambah khawatir._

_Perwakilan dari Changmin berkata bahwa itu bukan lah luka yang parah, dia__一__Changmin__一__hanya mengalami keseleo saat berlatih untuk koreografi baru. Akibatnya Changmin memasang setengah gips guna melindungi cedera yang tidak diinginkan._

**一一一一一一一一一一**

…**MinKyu's fanfiction**

**一一一一一一一一一一**

Changmin menghela nafas lega karena ia bisa keluar dengan selamat dari bandara yang penuh sesak oleh para Bigeast yang menyambut kedatangannya di bandara Tokyo. Segera saja ia masuk kedalam mobil yang sudah disiapkan oleh pihak manajemen yang sudah terparkir manis didepan bandara yang akan membawanya ketempat peristirahatan.

Changmin langsung menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya keatas kasur berukuran _Queen size_ begitu sampai di hotel tempat peristirahatannya. Mengangkat tangan kirinya dan memijat pelipisnya pelan一berharap rasa lelahnya berkurang saat ia melakukan itu. Ia sedikit mengerenyitkan dahinya ketika tiba-tiba rasa nyeri itu datang kembali一nyeri ditangan kanannya yang dibalut perban putih. Menggeram pelan dan menutup mukanya dengan bantal.

Changmin bangkit dan duduk diatas kasur sambil tangannya merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sana. Ia baru ingat jika ia mematikan ponselnya dan belum mengaktifkannya begitu ia sampai di bandara, sedikit khawatir jika Yunho hyung-nya mencoba menghubunginya dan mendapati operator yang menjawab. Menautkan kedua alisnya begitu mendapati banyak pesan singkat yang berturut-turut diterimanya, banyak sekali pikirnya.

_**You have 15 new message.**_

Changmin membuka kotak masuknya, seketika matanya membelalak lebar begitu ia mendapati bahwa pengirim pesan itu adalah orang yang sama, _**Baby**_** Kyu**.

Dan juga isi pesannya sama semua.

**Minnie! Kau dimana? Kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif? Kau baik-baik saja 'kan? Tanganmu baik-baik saja 'kan? Kumohon aktifkan ponselmu dan balas pesanku atau telepon aku saat kau sudah membaca pesan ini! Minnie~ kuharap kau baik-baik saja disana T T**

_**Received :**_

_**Today**_

_**Tuesday**_**, 12 **_**July**_** 2011**

_**From :**_

_**Baby**_** Kyu**

Changmin buru-buru menghubungi Kyuhyun.

"Yo一"

"Dimana kau sekarang?" Tanya Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Changmin.

"Di Hotel, wae?" Changmin balik bertanya dan dibalas gumaman kecil dari Kyuhyun.

"Lalu…," Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Kenapa kau mematikan ponselmu, eoh?"

Changmin menghela nafas pelan begitu mendengar nada ketus dan jengkel dari Kyuhyun, "Mianhae, tadi aku sedang berada dipesawat. Kau tahu sendiri kalau ponsel harus dimatikan." Ia coba menjelaskan agar Kyuhyun tidak kesal padanya. Kyuhyun yang kesal bukan berita baik untuknya, apa lagi sekarang ia tidak sedang berada di Korea, mustahil untuk bisa membujuk _Baby_Kyunya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau terluka, HAH!"

Crap, gagal.

"Err, itu…"

"ITU APA!" Kyuhyun menaikkan nadanya satu oktaf dari yang sebelumnya. Kesal, ia kesal dan juga… khawatir, sampai rasa-rasanya ia akan menangis detik ini juga. Ia begitu menyayangi Changmin dan tidak ingin Changmin dalam keadaan yang tidak sehat, egois? Mungkin… tapi wajarkan jika seseorang mengkhawatirkan orang yang paling disayanginya.

Changmin menjauhkan ponselnya begitu mendengar suara Kyuhyun diseberang sana一telinganya terasa berdenging. "Yak, _Baby_! Pelankan sedikit suaramu,"

"Itu apa?" Kyuhyun mengulang pertanyaannya kembali dengan nada yang lebih rendah dari yang sebelumnya.

Changmin kembali menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya memutuskan memberitahu apa alasannya untuk tidak memberitahu Kyuhyun tentang keadaanya saat ini. "Alasan kenapa aku tidak memberitahumu adalah karena aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir, _Baby_-ah. Aku tidak mau kau kelelahan karena terus mengkhawatirkan kondisiku dan membuat penyakitmu kambuh," terang Changmin.

Penyakit? Kambuh? Kyuhyun?

一_**WHAT!**_

Iya, penyakit. Sebentar, jangan katakan kalau kalian tidak tahu-menahu akan hal ini. Bukankah kalian penggemar _evil_ magnae itu? O.O

Penyakit, kambuh dan Kyuhyun didalam satu kalimat yang sama yang kalian baca diatas adalah benar adanya, tenang saja, anda sekalian tidak salah membaca atau pun melihatnya. _Author_ benar-benar mengetikkan kalimat itu.

Jika kalian benar-benar mengenal seorang Cho Kyuhyun, maka kalian akan tahu apa penyakit itu. _Pneumotorax_. Atau biasa disebut sebagai gagal paru-paru, dimana terjadi penumpukan udara didalam dada diluar paru-paru yang menyebabkan paru-paru menjadi mengempis dan penderita mengalami sesak nafas.

Itulah alasan kenapa Changmin menyembunyikan lukanya dari Kyuhyun. Karena seorang penderita _Pneumotorax_ tidak boleh terlalu kelelahan karena itu akan mempengaruhi kesehatan mereka. Dan Changmin tidak ingin itu sampai terjadi. TIDAK. INGIN.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Changmin begitu memikirkan kondisi dirinya padahal saat ini kondisi Changmin tak kalah mengkhawatirkan. Bibirnya bergetar, "M-mian… Mianhae." Ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Changmin menaikkan satu alisnya, "Ma'af untuk apa?"

"Mianhae… jeongmal Mianhae, Minnie."

"Y-yah, kau kenapa?" panik Changmin.

"Mian, Minnie… dan gomawo," Kyuhyun tidak menyangka kalau Changmin begitu memperhatikan dirinya, bahkan lebih dari kondisi Changmin sendiri. Changmin lebih memilih tidak memberitahunya dan mengabaikan fakta bahwa tangannya terluka karena ia tidak ingin membuat dirinya一Kyuhyun一cemas.

Ah! Ia tahu apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun.

"Ani, gwaenchana. Tidak perlu minta ma'af seperti itu, kau sama sekali tidak salah kok." Ujar Changmin lembut. Kyuhyun mengangguk diseberang sana一meski pun ia tahu kalau Changmin tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Lagi pula, wajar jika seseorang mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya lebih dari dirinya sendiri 'kan? Itu artinya ia begitu menyayangi kekasihnya itu dan aku juga begitu, aku menyayangimu." Changmin bisa menebak jika wajah Kyuhyun memerah saat ini, ia membaringkan dirinya diatas ranjang kembali. Tubuhnya terasa lelah dan kaku, wajar saja jika mengingat berapa lama perjalanannya dari Korea ke Jepang dan sampai ke hotel ini.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Changmin tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun mengangguk untuk kedua kalinya一hal yang menurut _Author_ sia-sia.

"Belum," jawabnya.

"Kenapa? Kau harus makan sekarang juga, aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya kau harus makan!" seru Changmin. Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya begitu mendengar seruan Changmin, selalu begini jika ia mengatakan kalau dirinya belum makan. Changmin akan menyuruhnya makan dan akan melakukan berbagai macam cara agar Kyuhyun makan, bahkan ia pernah mengirimkan makanan dalam jumlah besar ke _dorm_ Super Junior dan semuanya atas nama Cho Kyuhyun一yang diduga semua itu adalah makanan Changmin untuk hari itu. Wow.

"Kau harus makan, lihat saja tubuhmu. Kurus begitu," Changmin kembali menambahkan dan sukses membentuk persimpangan urat dikepalan Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu! Kau juga kurus! Sesama orang kurus dilarang saling menghina, pabbo!" sewot Kyuhyun. Oh, rupanya ia mengakui kalau dirinya kurus saudara-saudara. Eeiit., jangan melihatku dengan tatapan _evil_-mu itu, itu tidak akan memberi pengaruh padaku.

"Hahahahahahaha," Changmin tergelak, ia menggulingkan tubuhnya kekiri dan kekanan一merasa lucu dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Sesama orang kurus, eh?

"Berhenti tertawa karena tidak ada yang lucu, Shim Changmin!"

"Hahahaha, okee… oke…," jawab Changmin. "Baiklah, kuakui kalau kita termasuk didalam jejeran orang-orang kurus. Tapi Cho Kyuhyunku, Kyuhyunku, Hyunnieku, _Baby_Kyuku sayaaaang~ meski pun aku kurus, aku masih memiliki otot-otot yang kuat. Kau ingat itu? Jadi aku dan kau itu tidak sama, kita berbeda. Setidaknya aku lebih enak untuk dipandang dari pada kau yang benar-benar kurus itu, hahahahahaha" Changmin kembali tergelak untuk kedua kalinya.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibir tipis miliknya yang hampir sama dengan bibir Changmin. Matanya berkilat marah, tega-teganya kekasihnya sendiri menghina dirinya. " AKU MEMBENCIMU, CHANGMINNIE!"

一pip.

Kyuhyun mematikan panggilan secara sepihak. Menghentakkan kakinya dan berjalan kedapur untuk makan siang. Meski pun barusan ia mengatakan kalau dirinya membenci Changmin, tapi rupa-rupanya ia masih ingat yang apa dikatakan Changmin tadi一yang menyuruhnya untuk makan.

Ponsel Kyuhyun kembali berdering ketika ia ingin memakan makanannya, ia langsung mengangkat panggilan itu tanpa melihat siapa yang tengah memanggilnya. Ia tahu kalau itu adalah panggilan dari Changmin.

"Mwo?" ketusnya.

"Aigoo, nae _baby_ jangan marah dong. Aku tadi hanya bercanda… bercanda~" ujar Changmin begitu didapatinya suara ketus Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan mulai menyuapkan makanan kemulutnya sambil mendengarkan bujuk dan rayuan yang dilontarkan Changmin diseberang sana.

"Eh? Kau sedang apa, _baby_? Kenapa ada suara-suara kunyahan disana?" Changmin bertanya.

"Dasar, bukannya tadi kau yang menyuruhku untuk makan? Kepalamu terbentur, huh?" dengus Kyuhyun begitu mendengar pertanyaan一yang menurutnya konyol一yang dilontarkan oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Ah~ benar juga. _Baby_-ku pintar deh~" goda Changmin. "Makan yang banyak ya, dan aku akan semakin ingin memeluk _Baby_Kyuku~"

"Cerewet, aku sudah selesai kok."

"Eh? Sudah? Cepat sekali," kaget Changmin dan dibalas gumaman kecil oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak lelah, Minnie?" kali ini Kyuhyun yang bertanya kepada Changmin. Tidak adil rasanya jika hanya dirinya yang diperhatikan. Changmin tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja aku lelah. Tapi begitu mendengar suaramu, rasanya, rasa lelahku perlahan menghilang semua."

"Berhenti menggombal," ujar Kyuhyun _sweatdropp_. "Mana mungkin akan hilang begitu saja ketika mendengar suaraku. Aku bukan paranormal."

Changmin tergelak untuk yang ketiga kalinya dalam sambungan telepon mereka.

Keduanya lalu mengobrol tentang banyak hal-hal lainnya yang terlalu malas untuk diketik oleh _Author _sendiri. Mereka memutuskan untuk menghentikan panggilan ketika Changmin mulai merasa kelopak matanya bertambah berat dan juga Kyuhyun yang menyuruhnya beristirahat sedari tadi.

"Jaga dirimu disana, Minnie, dan cepat kembali kesini. Saranghae," ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

"Aku tahu, jaga dirimu juga dan jangan lupa makan. Saranghae, nado saranghae." Changmin balik membalas ucapan Kyuhyun dengan tidak kalah lembutnya.

"Dan, aku akan **membunuhmu** jika kau kembali kesini dengan lukamu yang bertambah parah."

Ah, andai saja anda bisa mendengarkannya. Kyuhyun mengatakan itu dengan nada yang **amat**, **sangat** dan t**eramat** lembut, sampai-sampai Changmin bergidik ketika mendengarnya. _Author_ ngakak setan.

**一一一一一一一一一一**

…**MinKyu's fanfiction**

**一一一一一一一一一一**

PLAK

Suara tamparan terdengar nyaring didalam _dorm_ DBSK yang sepi. Terlihat dua namja yang menjadi _evil_ magnae dimasing-masing grup mereka disana, Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menampar pipi Changmin. Ia kesal, kesal dan sangaaaaaaaaaat kesal dan merasa cemas serta khawatir disaat yang bersamaan. Ia segera pergi menuju _dorm_ DBSK begitu ia mendapatkan kabar yang tidak baik mengenai namjachingu-nya一Shim Changmin一yang sekarang telah kembali ke Korea, seraya berharap kalau apa yang barusan didapatkannya itu hanya _hoax_, berharap bahwa Changminnienya baik-baik saja.

Tapi harapan itu memudar seketika begitu ia melihat keadaan Changmin, luka ditangan namja yang dijuluki monster makanan itu bertambah parah. Kyuhyun pun segera melangkahkan kakinya kearah Changmin, dan saat telah sampai dihadapan Changmin, Kyuhyun langsung menamparnya. Ya, menampar. Memang terlihat seperti seorang yeoja sekali, sebenarnya Kyuhyun sendiri ingin memukul Changmin. Tetapi, apa daya, dia begitu menyayangi namja itu.

Changmin terdiam begitu merasakan perih dipipi kanannya. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar一

'Sudah kuduga,' batinnya.

一lalu membuka matanya untuk menatap Kyuhyun.

Terkejut, itulah yang dirasakan Changmin begitu mendapati wajah Kyuhyun yang telah basah oleh airmata.

"A-aku mengkhawatirkanmu a-asal kau tahu saja dan k-kau… uh, aku sudah mengatakan p-padamu… hiks," ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada yang terbata-bata karena ia berusaha menahan isak tangisnya. Ia tidak ingin Changmin melihat betapa cengengnya ia, tapi gagal, karena Changmin telah melihat air matanya.

"_Baby_-ah," Changmin memanggil Kyuhyun dengan panggilan kesayangannya sambil berjalan kearah Kyuhyun.

"U-untuk berhati-hati, hiks… dan kau… u-uh,"

"_Baby_-ah," Changmin mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepipi kiri Kyuhyun一menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari mata Changmin. "Uljima…" bisik Changmin sebelum merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun yang bergetar kedalam pelukannya.

"Uljima… uljima, jangan menangis, _Baby_-ah. Kumohon." Changmin mendudukkan dirinya kesofa一begitu merasakan Kyuhyun balik memeluknya dengan erat一dengan Kyuhyun dipangkuannya. Tangan kanannyamengelus rambut kecokelatan Kyuhyun dengan lembut dan mengecupnya, sedangkan tangan yang satu lagi mengusap-usap punggung Kyuhyun. Tidak memperdulikan kenyataan akan kemejanya yang basah karena air mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menengadah keatas一kearah Changmin. Masih terlihat sisa-sisa buliran air mata dikedua pelupuk matanya. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap pipi kiri Changmin yang terlihat memerah karena tamparannya, "Mianhae, pasti rasanya sakit sekali." Sesal Kyuhyun.

Changmin menggeleng, ia menurunkan tangan kanan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya, begitu pula dengan tangan kiri Kyuhyun. Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kyuhyun. Seakan mengerti apa yang akan Changmin lakukan padanya, Kyuhyun menutupkan kedua kelopak matanya. Sedetik kemudian, ia dapat merasakan bibir tipis dan lembut Changmin menyentuh bibirnya. Membawanya kedalam sebuaH ciuman lembut yang penuh kasih sayang dan juga kerinduan.

**一一一一一一一一一一**

…**MinKyu's fanfiction**

**一一一一一一一一一一**

"Aku bisa memakainya sendiri, Kyu. Lepaskan tanganmu," Changmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun yang berniat memakaikannya pakaian. Ia tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi ketika tadi Kyuhyun mengatakan akan membantu dirinya sampai luka ditangannya sembuh. Ia tidak menyangka kalau memakaikan dirinya pakaian termasuk kedalamnya dan juga, jangan lupakan kalau tadi Kyuhyun berniat memandikannya. Untung saja ia bertindak cepat dengan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi sebelum ia benar-benar akan dimandikan oleh Kyuhyun. Memalukan pikirnya. Dia bukan anak kecil, dia bisa mandi sendiri. Hanya luka ditangan kanan saja tidak akan menyulitkannya untuk mandi. Kyuhyun benar-benar telalu berlebihan.

Kyuhyun menekuk bibirnya, kali ini ia harus berhasil."Ani, biar aku saja!"

"Y-yah!"

**一一一一一一一一一一**

…**MinKyu's fanfiction**

**一一一一一一一一一一**

"Minnie, ayo buka mulutmu. Aaaa~" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Tapi一"

"Buka. Mulutmu." Potong Kyuhyun dengan penekanan disetiap katanya, matanya mendelik tajam kearah Changmin.

"Haaah, balas dendam rupanya. Aaaa~" Changmin menghela nafasnya sebelum membuka mulut untuk menerima suapan dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

Changmin melihat kearah member Super Junior yang juga berada dimeja makan. Yup, sekarang Changmin dan Kyuhyun tengah berada di _dorm_ Suju untuk makan malam.

Jika ditanya kenapa, tentu saja karena seorang Cho Kyuhyun itu tidak bisa memasak. Makanya ia memutuskan mengajak Changmin makan malam di _dorm_-nya dari pada namjachingu-nya itu keracunan oleh masakannya yang rasanya tiada duanya. Camkan itu. Tiada. Duanya.

Changmin hanya bisa melirik kearah member Suju lainnya yang sekarang tengah cekikikan melihat adegan yang dilakukan oleh dua _evil_ magnae yang terkenal itu untuk yang kedua kalinya terjadi di meja makan. Hanya saja kali ini dengan format yang berbeda.

**一一一一一一一一一一**

…**MinKyu's fanfiction**

**一一一一一一一一一一**

Changmin merebahkan dirinya diranjang empuk kesayangannya. Dan tidak lama kemudian disusul oleh Kyuhyun yang menjadikan bahu Changmin sebagai bantal.

Setelah makan malam tadi keduanya memutuskan kembali ke _dorm_ DBSK dengan alasan Changmin membutuhkan ketenangan yang notabene tidak akan bisa didapatkan disana

Kyuhyun meraih tangan kanan Changmin yang sekarang dibalut perban, "Apa masih sakit?" tanyanya.

"Ani," jawab Changmin. "Ayo tidur," ajak Changmin tidak lama kemudian dan menaikkan selimut sebatas dada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit dan mengecup bibir Changmin.

CUP

"Selamat tidur, Minnie." Ucapnya dan kembali meletakkan kepalanya kebahu Changmin, mencari posisi yang membuatnya nyaman. Setelah mendapatkannya, Kyuhyun memeluk Changmin erat.

"Selamat tidur, Nae _baby_ Kyu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**おわり｡**

**.**

**.**

**.**

一_Wait,_

Apa SUJU ikut kesana? Apa Kyuhyun ikut kesana? Ke _2TV KBS "K-pop Music Festival-Bank"_? Jujur aku ngga tau, terlalu malas buat browsing, jadi yah begitulah =_=

_Pneumotorax _?

Silahkan _search_ di mbah google, artikelnya udah bejibun kalau kalian ngga percaya.

**Love so Sweet** diambil dari lagunya **Arashi** yang berjudul sama, **Love so Sweet**. Hanya saja _Author_ cuma punya versi _music's box_-nya. Lumayan ampuh, buat jadi _lullaby_. :D

**.**

**.**

**Sign,**

**0609prince**

**As**

**06mousy**

**.**

**.**


	3. This is Love

Ukh, ehm.. oke sebelumnya Author mau bilang sesuatu *ala Syahrini*

.

.

**HAPPY YUNJAE MKMF'08 3****rd**** or 3th ANNIV!**

**Yunjae** is **REAL!**

*tebar kolor Appa#plaaaak xD

* * *

><p><strong>[W]<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Love so Sweet © 0609prince**

**a MINKYU****一****Chang Min x Kyu Hyun****一'****s fanfiction**

**Don't like? GO AWAY from ma note! Now!**

Genre : **Romance** and **fluff** (_fail_).

Rated : **T**

Warn : _Unbeta-ed_, OOC 一_Out of Character_一 dan _Timeline_ yang kacau karena _Author_ terlalu malas cari data#plaaak

"…" _speaks_.

'…' _minds_.

**WARNING!**

**Membaca dapat menyebabkan kebosanan, serangan kantuk, terpengaruh virus dan gangguan pada syaraf otak dan janin *?***

**Sekian dan terima kasih.**

* * *

><p><strong>[W]<strong>

**.**

Changmin segera berlari kearah ambruknya Kyuhyun一meninggalkan sepiring nasi goreng yang baru dimakan setengah dan sebuah kursi yang terjungkal dengan indahnya.

"Biar aku saja, Hyung," pinta Changmin pada Yeesung yang tengah membantu Kyuhyun untuk berdiri. Yeesung mengangguk dan membiarkan Changmin merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun. Ah, magnae DBSK itu terlihat panik saat mendapati tubuh Kyuhyun yang berada didalam rengkuhannya terasa sangat lemas. Ditambah dengan nafas Kyuhyun yang tersengal-sengal. Kyuyun terlihat mencengkram kaus yang ia kenakan, matanya terpejam erat一menahan sesuatu yang membuncah didalam dadanya, lebih tepatnya paru-parunya.

"Kyu, Kyu. Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Changmin panik.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya saat ia mendengar suara panik Changmin, "Hhhh… minhhh…haa-haaahhh… se..shaa-kkh… hhhhh."

"Yah! Ada apa ini?" tanya Leeteuk yang baru keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati dongsaeng-dongsaeng-nya berkumpul mengerubungi sesuatu. Matanya melebar begitu melihat apa atau lebih tepatnya siapa yang menjadi objek pengerubungan itu.

"Omo! Kyu!" Leeteuk segera menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeriksa keadaannya, "Cepat bawa dia ke kamar! Yesung! Panggilkan dokter kesini!"

Changmin mengangguk dan segera menggendong Kyuhyun ke kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Ia membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun diatas tempat tidur dengan sangat hati-hati, matanya masih menunjukkan sorot khawatir ketika melihat Kyuhyun masih mengalami sesak nafas. Leeteuk pun tak kalah khawatir, _Leader_ Super Junior itu berjalan kesana-kemari sambil menggigiti kukunya.

"Aku membawa dokternya, Hyung." Yeesung masuk kedalam kamar dan diikuti oleh seorang pria paruh baya dibelakangnya.

"Selamat siang," sapanya ramah.

"Akhirnya! Mohon bantuannya, Dokter." Ucap Leeteuk seraya membawa pria paruh baya itu berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

Changmin memutuskan beranjak dan memberikan ruang untuk dokter yang ber-_nametag _Han itu untuk memeriksa kondisi Kyuhyun.

一gyut

Langkahnya terhenti oleh sebuah tarikan pada kaus belakangnya. Ah, ternyata Kyuhyun yang menariknya. Kyuhyun memandang Changmin dengan pandangan memelas yang meminta Changmin untuk tidak pergi menjauh.

Changmin yang awalnya sedikit bingung, tersenyyum lembut begitu mengerti maksud Kyuhyun. Diraihnya tangan Kyuhyun yang menggenggem kausnya dan mendudukkan diri dipinggir tempat tidur. Tangan kanannya mengusap-usap rambut ikal Kyuhyun lembut, tangan kirinya mengusap-usap punggung tangan Kyuhyun yang berada digenggamannya.

Dokter Han mulai memeriksa Kyuhyun, ia sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan apa yang dilakukan dua orang pemuda dihadapannya.

**[ W ]**

**.**

**.**

Changmin melangkah keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, wajahnya terlihat letih dan penampilannya sedikit一banyak一acak-acakkan. Ia berjalan gontai menuju ruang tamu, tempat dimana para _member_ Suju berkumpul. Dan segera dihujani oleh Leeteuk dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang intinya sama, bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun. Changmin tersenyum melihat betapa disayanginya _evil_ magnae itu dengan _Angel without wings_ ini.

"Aku sempat tidak percaya jika penyakitnya kambuh, padahal sudah lama dari terakhir penyakit itu kambuh, " Changmin memijat pelipisnya pelan sebelum melanjutkan,"Dia baik-baik saja, Hyung, sekarang tengah tertidur karena pengaruh obat. Nafasnya juga sudah stabil."

"Baguslaaah~" girang Eunhyuk yang ikut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Changmin. Saking girangnya, ia memeluk Donghae dan mengajaknya melompat-lompat. _Member_ lainnya pun menghela nafas lega.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ne, Hyung-deul, Wookie." Pamit Changmin.

"Pulang?" ulang Ryeowook.

"Changmin mengangguk, "Ne, hyung pasti cemas karena aku belum pulang dari siang tadi."

"Tapi一" Leeteuk membuka mulutnya protes,tapi segera disela oleh Changmin.

"Mian, Hyung. Aku benar-benar harus pulang, hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun. Dah, Hyung" Changmin segera melesat menuju pintu _dorm_ Super Junior.

**[ W ]**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun membuka kedua belah kelopak matanya, ia meringis pelan merasakan kepalanya berdenyut, terasa berat dan juga berputar. Pemuda maniak _game _itu menyapukan pandangannya kesekitarnya, hatinya mencelos ketika tidak didapatinya Changmin disampingnya一bahkan didalam kamar ini. Bukankah tadi Changmin memeluk dan mengantarkannya ke alam mimpi? Lalu, kemana perginya kekasihnya itu?

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya dengan susah payah, tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya yang berada diatas meja kecil disebelah tempat tidur. Tanpa sengaja tangannya menyenggol gelas yang berada diatas meja itu juga.

一praaang!

Kyuhyun mengacuhkan sang gelas yang telah hancur dibawah sana akibat ulahnya. Ia masih berusaha untuk meraih ponselnya. Sedikit lagi ia bisa mencapai benda berbentuk kotak itu.

BRAAAAKKK!

Ah, ia terlonjak. Tangannya yang semula telah berhasil menyentuh ujung ponselnya tanpa sengaja menjadi mendorong benda elektronik itu dan membuatnya terjatuh dari atas meja一bergabung dengan pecahan-pecahan gelas dibawah sana.

"Ya! Kyu! Gwaenchana?" Leeteuk bertanya seraya berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah memandang nanar lantai disebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Omo!" mata Leeteuk terbelalak melihat pecahan-pecahan kaca tepat disebelah tempat tidur adik terusilnya. Aiish, bagaimana kalau pemuda berjulukan _evil_ itu sampai menginjak pecahan kaca dibawah sana? Leeteuk tidak mau membayangkannya. Karena dari itu ia dengan sigap membereskan pecahan itu dengan dibantu Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun ingin mengumpat Hyung-deul dan Ryeowook yang membuat ia terlonjak sehingga tangannya mendorong jatuh ponselnya. Membuat dirinya tidak bisa menghubungi Changmin. Kedua belah bibirnya terbuka一bersiap untuk memaki, tetapi apa yang diinginkan dan apa yang terjadi sangat berbeda. Bukannya makian yang keluar, melainkan isak tangis yang keluar. Kyuhyun juga bisa merasakan kedua matanya memanas.

"Aaaa, hiks… Mi-Minnie… hiks," Leeteuk, Siwon, Heechul, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Yeeseung, Ryeowook, Sungmin dan juga Shindong menatap horror kearah Kyuhyun.

Crap. Kyuhyun menangis.

Maniak _game_ itu menangis.

_Evil_ magnae yang itu menangis.

Menangis.

Menangis.

Menangis.

"Y-ya! Kau kenapa, Kyu?" Tanya Leeteuk panik.

"HUWAAAAA! _Evil_ magnae menangis, bencana, ini **bencana**!" Donghae dan Eunhyuk berteriak histeris secara bersamaan.

"Berhenti menangis!" bentak Heechul pada Kyuhyun. Wajah cantiknya mengerut kesal, ia tidak suka melihat orang menangis. Apa lagi dihadapannya, dan ia terkesan menjadi tersangka yang membuat orang itu menangis.

"Aaaa, jangan menangis, Kyu. I-ini kuberikan keripik kentangku," Shindong mencoba untuk membujuk Kyuhyun. Ia menyodorkan sebungkus keripik kentang dangan 一**tidak**一 rela dan 一**tidak**一 ikhlas pada Kyuhyun.

"Gaemgyu jangan nangis dong~" kali ini terdengar suara aegyo milik Sungmin, "Ini, Hyung pinjamkan _Bunnypink_, jadi berhenti ne?" bujuk Sungmin. Jika Shindong memberikan keripik kentang, maka Sungmin memutuskan untuk meminjamkan boneka kelinci _pink_ kesayangannya.

Kyuhyun mengacuhkan keripik kentang dan boneka yang disodorkan kedua hyung-nya padanya dan lebih memilih mengigit bibir bawahnya一mencoba untuk menghentikan isakkannya. Ada yang salah pada tubuhnya, ia tidak akan mudah menangis semudah ini. Ia teringat dengan kepalanya yang berdenyut dan juga pusing serta berputar secara bersamaan. Tubuhnya terasa sangat panas. Ia demam, yeah, demam. Hanya itu alasan yang cukup masuk akal. Dan soal kenapa ia memanggil Changmin disela isakkannya karena dari awalnya ia memang menginginkan Changmin berada disebelahnya.

Siwon terlihat menggaruk kepanya一ia bingung sebaiknya melakukan apa untuk membuat Kyuhyun berhenti menangis. Sedangkan Yeesung yang berada disebelah Siwon juga tengah bingung. Disatu sisi ia tidak mau memberikan anak-anaknya (?) seperti cara yang dilakukan Shindong dan Sungmin untuk membujuk Kyuhyun, dan, disisi lainnya, ia tidak tahan melihat Kyuhyun menangis.

Ryeowook yang sedari tadi diam sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun akhirnya angkat bicara. Sepertinya, ia tahu kenapa Kyuhyun menjadi seperti itu.

"Apa hyung-deul lupa?" Tanya Ryeowook. Membuat pemuda-pemuda yang ia panggil hyung itu berhenti dari kesibukan mereka yang sebenarnya tidak pantas untuk dikatakan kesibukan.

"Apa maksudmu? Lupa apa?" Heechul balik bertanya diiringi anggukan pemuda lainnya. Ryeowook menghela nafas, ternyata memang lupa.

"_Evil_ magnae kita ini一" Ryeowook menepuk-nepuk kepala Kyuhyun pelan, "一tidak akan menangis tanpa sebab." Jeda sebentar, "Dia hanya akan menangis jika mendapat kabar buruk dan sesuatu yang membuatnya terharu atau karena bertengkar dengan Changmin一"

"一dan tiga dari itu sama sekali tidak terjadi. Kalau begitu tinggal satu kemungkinan…," sambung Leeteuk disambut dengan anggukan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya一kecuali Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"Ne, akhirnya kalian ingat," Ryeowook menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Kyuhyun.

Panas.

"一sudah kuduga. Dia, demam." Ucap Ryeowook.

"Aissh, bisa-bisanya aku lupa," Leeteuk menepuk dahinya. Heechul dan Siwon menghela nafas lega. Donghae dan Eunhyuk terduduk sambil terus berpelukan.

"Kukira benar-benar akan terjadi bencana," ucap Eunhyuk yang disetujui oleh Donghae. Shindong dan Yeesung juga merasa lega, karena tidak harus memberikan keripik krntang 一yang ini Shindong一 atau pun 'anak-anaknya' 一yeah, Yeesung一. Hanya Sungmin yang terlihat menggembungkan pipinya. Ia tetap bersikeras meminjamkan _Bunnypink_-nya. Boneka itu diletakkannya tepat berada disamping Kyuhyun.

Ah, bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang?

Kyuhyun mengumpat ketika merasakan air mata mashi terus membanjiri kedua belah pipi putihnya, dan kali ini lebih banyak. Tubuhnya mengkhianati dirinya, apa yang ia pikirkan tidak sejalan dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh tubuhnya. Harusnya ia sekarang sedang memaki, bukannya menangis. 'Demam sialan!' batinnya mengumpat.

Sekarang Kyuhyun benar-benar menangis begitu matanya melihat tingkah laku hyung-deulnya yang konyol. Cuma Ryeowook yang menyadari jika ia demam. Ah, seandainya Changmin berada disini. Pemuda itu pasti tahu jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Kyuhyun terkesiap, Changmin! Bukankah tadi ia ingin memanggil pemuda itu kesini?

"H-Hyung," panggil Kyuhyun pelan. Leeteuk mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ne?"

"Minnie… hiks, aku mau Minnie, Hyung," pinta Kyuhyun masih dengan diiringi oleh isakan-isakan kecil.

"Minnie? Ah, ne, Minnie." Leeteuk segera beranjak dari sebelah Kyuhyun. Tidak lama kemudian _Leader _cantik itu kembali dengan seseorang.

Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya, ia mendongakkan kepalanya keatas. Pasti itu Chang一

"Uhm, wae Kyunnie?" Tanya Sungmin polos, ia sedikit bingung dengan Leeteuk yang tiba-tiba menyeretnya dan mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun ingin menemuinya. Ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya _innocent_, menatap lurus kearah Kyuhyun.

一min.

Air mata Kyuhyun yang tadi mongering, kembali mengalir dengan deras. Kecewa dan kesal disaat yang bersamaan. Kenapa malah Sungmin, yang ia inginkan itu Changmin. **Changmin**. Oh, ayolah, tidak adakah seseorang yang mengerti akan maksud dan keinginannya?

"Hu… huwaaaaaa, Minnie! Minnie! Aku ma-mau Minnie, huaaaaaa~"

Plak!

Heechul menggeplak kepala Leeteuk, "Dasar, kenapa kau jadi bodoh seperti ini sih," pasti terlalu banyak melamun tentang si rakun itu, lanjut Heechul didalam hati. "Yang dia maksud bukan kelinci _pink_ ini, tapi makhluk yang sebangsa dengannya, Changmin. Huh, kau tenangkan dia. Aku akan menelepon Changmin dan menyuruhnya kesini sekarang." Setelah mengatakan itu, Heechul berjalan keluar kamar, mencari tempat yang sekiranya jauh dari jangkauan tangisan Kyuhyun.

**[ W ]**

**.**

**.**

Cklek.

Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu. Ia tersenyum kecil pada Leeteuk yang masuk dengan membawa baskom berisikan air hangat. Leeteuk meletakkan baskom itu disebelah baskom yang berukuran sama dengan yang dibawanya yang berisi air yang sudah tidak hangat lagi setelah sebelumnya membalas senyum yang diberikan Changmin padanya.

Changmin meraih handuk yang digunakan untuk mengompres Kyuhyun dan mencelupkannya kedalam baskom yang tadi dibawa oleh Leeteuk.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Leeteuk pelan. Matanya memperhatikan bagaimana Changmin meremas handuk itu sebelum meletakkannya kembali kedahi Kyuhyun. Changmin meraih handuk lainnya dan mulai mengusap leher Kyuhyun yang kembali berkeringat.

"Sudah lebih baik. Tadi dokter Han sempat berkata ada kemungkinan Kyuhyun akan demam karena pengaruh penyakitnya yang kambuh setelah sekian lama. Harusnya tadi aku tidak pulang dan meninggalkannya."

Leeteuk menepuk bahu Changmin, "Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang kau disini. Tolong jaga dia, ne?" pinta Leeteuk sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar itu一meninggalkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun didalamnya.

Changmin memandang Kyuhyun yang tengah terlelap dengan lembut, jari-jari panjangnya terulur menghapus sisa-sisa jejak air mata dipipi Kyuhyun yang seperti salju. Ia tersenyum geli saat mengingat bagaimana berantakkannya penampilan Kyuhyun saat ia sampai disini一wajah Kyuhyun memerah, hidungnya juga ikut memerah dan air mata tidak berhenti mengalir keluar dari kedua matanya.

Changmin juga masih mengingat bagaimana Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berlari menerjang kearahnya. Membuat Changmin terjungkal karena ia sama sekali tidak siap untuk menangkap tubuh Kyuhyun yang menerjangnya itu. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama dengan posisi itu一Changmin yang tergeletak dilorong yang berbatasan dengan kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun yang menindih dan memeluknya erat. Changmin menepuk-nepuk kepala Kyuhyun saat ia merasakan kausnya basah, beberapa saat kemudian dirinya merasakan pelukan Kyuhyun sedikit melonggar. Ah, rupanya ia tertidur. Changmin segera mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan kembali membaringkan tubuh itu diatas tempat tidur.

Sruk.

Lamunan Changmin buyar saat ia merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun bergerak dibawah sana. Ia mengusap pipi kiri Kyuhyun, lalu mengecup bibirnya. Changmin mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga kanan Kyuhyun dan berbisik disana.

"Aku keluar sebentar, ne? hanya sebentar dan aku akan segera kembali."

**[ W ]**

**.**

**.**

BRUSSSSSHHHH!

Changmin menyemburkan jus jeruknya saat telinganya menangkap teriakan yang terbilang cukup keras. Ia memukul-mukul dadanya sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Huk… uhuk, uhuk…," Sungmin yang berada tepat disebelah Changmin segera membantu一menepuk-nepuk leher Changmin.

"Pelan-pelan," sarannya.

Changmin berenti terbatuk, matanya terlihat sedikit berair. Ia tersenyum pada Sungmin, "Hhhh, gomawo… H-Hyung…," ucapnya.

"MINNIIEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Ah, teriakan itu lagi.

Changmin dan Sungmin memandang satu sama lain, sedetik kemudian keduanya segera berlari menuju asal teriakan itu.

Cklek!

"Ah, cepat bantu aku!" seru Yeesung yang tengah membujuk Kyuhyun saat matanya melihat Changmin dan Ryeowook memasuki kamar. Changmin mengusap rambutnya sebentar lalu beranjak mendekati Kyuhyun yang menangis. Ia naik keatas tempat tidur, tangannya merengkuh Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Uljima… uljima," bisik Changmin sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menarik Yeesung一yang masih berdiri diatas tembat tidur一untuk keluar dari sana. Meninggalkan Changmin yang berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun kembali. Tidak perlu khawatir, Changmin pasti bisa melakukannya.

**[ W ]**

**.**

**.**

Changmin mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun一membuat wajah Kyuhyun berhadapan dengan wajahnya.

"Uljima," bisik Changmin lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun dan menjilat air mata yang mengalir dipipi Kyuhyun. Setelah memastikan air mata Kyuhyun berhenti mengalir, Changmin menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kasur dengan Kyuhyun yang berada diatasnya. Tangannya kembali mengelus punggung Kyuhyun dalam diam.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Changmin dan menyembunyikan wajahnya kedada Changmin.

'Ukh, mamalukan.' Batin Kyuhyun, 'Bisa-bisanya aku jadi cengeng begini dan wajahku pasti jelek sekali sekarang!'

Changmin tersenyum geli saat Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala diatas dadanya. Ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan kekasihnya ini, "Aku juga menyukai wajahmu saat menangis, meski terlihat jelek一"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan melotot kearah Changmin, "一tapi menggemaskan disaat bersamaan. Jarang-jarang melihatmu menangis separah ini, hehehehe."

BLUSH

Wajah Kyuhyun merona merah. Kali ini Changmin tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat reaksi Kyuhyun, ia berguling kekiri一membuat tubuh Kyuhyun yang berada diatasnya berganti posisi dan menghadap tubuh Changmin. Changmin mengusap pipi Kyuhyun, "Harus berapa kali kukatakan padamu, untuk tidak terlalu memforsir tenagamu, hm? Dan lihat apa hasilnya, penyakit lamamu kambuh, kau juga demam karenanya."

Kyuhyun menunduk, ia merasa bersalah karena tidak mendengar perkataan Changmin. "Ma'af."

"Syuting acara _Immortal Song_ dan sibuk mempersiapkan _comeback_ Super Junior, hhh, wajar saja kondisimu menurun. Apa kau lupa? Penderita _Pneumotorax_ tidak boleh terlalu kelelahan."

"Ma'af."

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu meminta ma'af padaku, toh semuanya sudah terjadi."

"Ma'af… ma'afkan aku, hiks…."

Changmin menatap _horror_ kearah Kyuhyun yang kembali menangis, "Y-ya! Jangan menangis."

"Ma'af, jangan marah padaku, Minnie… hiks," ah, Kyuhyun masih dalam pengaruh akibat demam yang menyerangnya.

"Aigo, aku tidak marah padamu. Jangan menangis ne?" ucap Changmin panik sambil mengusap air mata Kyuhyun yang mulai kembali mengalir.

"T-tapi一"

"Ssshht, aku tidak marah." Changmin mengecupi pipi Kyuhyun, "Lebih baik kau sekarang tidur, kau belum sembuh."

"Uhm," gumam Kyuhyun dan segera mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur berbantalkan tangan kiri Changmin.

Cup

Changmin mencium dahi Kyuhyun, tangannya kembali mengelus punggung Kyuhyun.

"Selamat tidur, _baby_ Kyu."

.

.

.

.

"Minnie?"

"Hm?"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, ne?"

"Ne."

"Pokoknya jangan pergi sebelum aku bangun, arra?"

"Ne, arraseo."

"…"

"…"

"Minnie."

"Aish, kapan kau akan tidur ka一?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku juga mencintaimu, _baby_."

"Uhhmm, selamat tidur."

"Selamat tidur.**"**

* * *

><p><strong>[ おわり ]<br>**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>一dan lagi-lagi ini kubuat karena artikel yang menyebutkan Kyuhyun mengalami kelelahan dan inilah yang terjadi menurut imajinasi liarku hohohoh xD ini memang satu paket, dimana Minkyu sakit dalam hal yang berbeda-beda dan sekali lagi, si evil Kyuhyun tak bikin nangis disini#disambit Kyuhyun. Orang sakit memang begitu kan? Atau aku yang salah?<p>

dan lagi-lagi, lagi (?) ini berakhir diatas tempat tidur jiakakakakak xD

..

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang udah _review_, meski pun _review_-nya ngga kubalas#plaakkkk _Review_ kalian semua kubaca, hanya saja, karena aku ini jenis orang yang ngga pandai bicara jadi yah, begitulah =A=

Okee! Ini Chap terakhir. Dan mungkin aku bakalan bikin ff lain dengan _pair_ ini, kalau bisa _Oneshoot_ atau pun _drabble_. Bikin chapter itu susah mamen~

* * *

><p>::<strong> Love so Sweet<strong> diambil dari lagunya **Arashi** yang berjudul sama, **Love so Sweet**.

dan untuk _Chapter_ ini, **This is Love** diambil dari lagunya **Utada Hikaru** yang berjudul sama, **This is Love**.

.

_Leave comment _?

.

.

**A**lways **K**eep **T**he **F**aith !

**Sign,**

**0609prince**


End file.
